Composition au coin du feu
by Rukie-chan
Summary: OS sixième nuit du FoF. Lily aime écrire des histoires d'amours, c'est un fait. Mais une de ces histoires ne se conclu pas et si l'aide d'un Maraudeur venait changer la donne et mettre un terme à cette passion qui la garde loin des sentiments d'autrui.


_**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du jeu 60 minutes pour un thème " Composer".**_

** J'espère qu'il ne serra pas trop niais et qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Rukie-chan**

_

* * *

_

Elle était dans la salle commune, il était tard. Adossé contre un siège de bois vieillis, la jeune fille jouait avec sa plume. Le parchemin devant-elle était noirci de partout, mais elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Qui était-elle ? Une rêveuse secrète, officiellement elle était en train de faire son devoir d'histoire de la magie qui était à rendre pour le lendemain. Cela faisait six jours qu'elle avait fini son devoir devant le nez de son amie et celle-ci ne c'était même pas rendue compte du mensonge.

La prêfete-en-chef de Gryffondor soupira, Lily Evans n'était pourtant pas du genre à abandonner, certainement pas sur le roman qu'elle inventait depuis des mois à présent. C'était l'histoire de deux jeunes qui se rendaient comptes que malgré le fait qu'ils étaient différents, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Oh bien sûr, c'était niais à souhait. Mais elle aimait ce genre d'histoire ...

La portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit sur le groupe le plus perturbant de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, les maraudeurs.

- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? Gronda la belle rousse en cachant son parchemin

- Tu nous surveilles Evans ? Se moqua Sirius Black en montant les escaliers menant à son dortoir

- Pire que ma mère ... Grogna Pettigrow en suivant son ami dans les escaliers

- Il est 5 heures du matin, Lily. Et si nous ne devrions pas être dehors, toi tu devrais être dans ton lit. Salua Rémus en montant à son tour

Elle baissa la tête vers sa plume, ce n'était pas sa faute... Lorsqu'elle écrivait, elle n'était plus Evans, elle était l'univers. Lorsqu'elle écrivait, c'était sa propre composition, comme une douce musique, comme si chaque note venait d'elle-même et allait s'inscrire, non pas sur une partition mais sur le parchemin. Alors forcement elle restait jusqu'à pas d'heure pour trouver la fin de son histoire...

- Aurais-tu des problèmes, Evans ? Demanda Potter en s'installant à la table en face d'elle

- Non. Répondit-elle sèchement, des maraudeurs c'était James Potter qu'elle appréciait le moins, avant il était toujours à la draguer et a chercher à la taquiner, et maintenant il avait pris l'habitude de l'ignorer royalement.

- Alors que fais-tu dans la salle commune ?

- Je travailles le devoir d'histoire de demain.

- Il y a déjà six jours que tu l'as fini ...

La belle rousse ouvrit grands ses yeux verts, comment savait-il ça ? Il lui répondit par un sourire taquin mais tout à fait charmant

- Je t'ai vu le faire à la bibliothèque en début de semaine. Expliqua t-il, et je crois savoir que tu te passionnes pour l'écriture.

Elle acquiesça, que faire d'autre puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait menti ?

- Si deux personnes, qui sont très différentes se découvrent des points communs mais qu'ils ne se supportent pas, ont-ils une chance de finir par s'aimer ? Demanda t-elle en fixant le feu

- Elles se détestent ces deux personnes ?

- Au début oui, la première ne supporte pas l'arrogant garçon et le garçon n'aime pas la sérieuse jeune fille. Et puis, finalement plus tard c'est plus de l'indifférence ... Comme si, le garçon n'en avait plus rien à faire que d'embêter à longueur de journée la jeune fille.

- Et ça lui manque à la jeune fille ? Demanda le brun à lunettes

- Ca l'intrigue, elle se demande si il a changé.

- Mais peut-être qu'il a toujours été comme ça, et que c'était uniquement un moyen de se faire remarquer. Peut-être est-ce justement parce qu'il l'aime la jeune fille qu'il fait tout ça ...

Elle se surprit à trouver que cette supposition collait parfaitement à la description du garçon de son livre, le personnage masculin était tout à fait capable d'être comme ça !

- Et supposons qu'il couche à droite et à gauche, tu l'expliques comment ?

- Une autre tentative pour lui prouver qu'il plaît aux autres ?

Elle hocha la tête et commença à prendre des notes sur son parchemin, elle sentait comme des notes de musiques au bout de ses doigts au fait et à mesure qu'elle rassemblait ses idées nouvelles, le morceau prenait place.

- Et la jeune fille ?

- Quoi la jeune fille ? Demanda la rousse surprise

- Elle l'aime ce garçon ?

Bonne question, la fille aimait t-elle le garçon malgré tout ? Elle ne sentait jamais posé la question, mais surement que oui, que si elle avait pris la peine de remarquer le changement du caractère du garçon, c'était qu'elle devait l'observer un minimum.

- Surement, elle ne doit pas s'en rendre tout à fait compte mais elle doit avoir des sentiments forts à son égard...

- Et comment va t-elle s'en rendre compte ?

- Un événement quelconque, ou une initiative du garçon ...

- Du genre un baiser volé puis après il disparaît mystérieusement ? Proposa le jeune brun en se penchant un peu plus par dessus la table

- Du style... Répondit vaguement Lily en griffonnant sur son parchemin

- Lily ?

- Oui ...

Elle releva la tête et fut surprise de sentir des lèvres contre les siennes, elle fut encore plus surprise lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Pourquoi Potter l'embrassait-il ? Et pourquoi tout à coup tout lui semblait froid ? Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans la salle commune, instinctivement, sa main se dirigea vers ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle relut ses notes, elle avait un sourire amusé. Cette histoire, c'était la sienne, cette fille, c'était-elle. Elle prit les parchemins et les jeta dans le feu dansant de la cheminé, comme pour mettre un terme entre deux époques. Celle où elle inventait sa vie, et celle où elle allait la vivre. C'était sa propre histoire, et ce garçon était finalement loin d'être celui qu'elle s'était obstiner à concevoir.

Elle monta les escaliers des filles, sereine. Désormais, elle composerait sa vie elle-même, le jeu n'était-il pas plus drôle ainsi ?


End file.
